So Much For Love
by aswewalked
Summary: A rare pairing, GrinchxCindy Lou. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**So Much For Love**

_This is a really crappy story about a pairing I love in my favorite Christmas Story of all time, How The Grinch Stole Christmas. I have never really been a huge Dr. Seuss fan, but I recently watched the 2000 movie remake of this story and I fell in love with Jim Carrey's portrayal of The Grinch. Anyway, this pairing here is Cindy Lou and The Grinch. I know he's a thousand years older than her in the movies and book, but the age concept in this story I got from someone else. I can't remember where I found it, so I cannot give credit to who ever came up with it. Just know that I did not think of it. Well, this is a one-shot unless popular demand (or pure boredom) compels me to act otherwise. You will have to decide that for yourself. You can tell me what you think in the reviews. Thank you! _

_And so, whatever the reason,  
His heart or his shoes,  
The Grinch stood outside his cave,  
Hating but one who._

The icy crystals blew through the wind, whipping against his green fur. The cold nipped at the less-hairy skin around his face so harshly that it might have hurt, had he not been so used to it. He had been living up here for at least forty years, so the cutting frost did not bother him anymore. He did not even have to shield the bright green of his eyes.

Often had he come out to stand on the ledge before his cave, although for previous times it had been simply to plot against the residence of the town antecedently hated by his once-cursory heart. More recently it was simply to enjoy the view of it, mostly at this time of year, when it was wholly lit-up with the Christmas lights of the buildings and trees. However, this particular time was not for viewing. This time actually was for hating. It was a hatred he hated having, but the one he hated had brought it upon themselves. Or rather,_ herself_.

The 'herself' in question, he had once thought he loved. That dynamic Christmas Morn, when she had confessed her heart belonged to him, he had thought himself to be the happiest Grinch in Whoville. Of course, he was the only Grinch in Whoville, therefore he could have been entire devastated and still have been the happiest Grinch in Whoville. Now, the Christmas Eve ten years later, and the couple was not so sure of their love.

Shortly after that Christmas, they were married. She had moved up to Mount Crumpit to live with him in his cave. It was the perfect happily ever after in the eyes of the townsfolk, but with every passing day, the Grinch and his new wife came to realize that perhaps they were not meant to be, as everyone had previously thought. Their arguments became more and more frequent. In time he had begun to hide from her, coming out here on the mountain's ledge whenever things got too heated. It might have seemed a little weak, but if one had actually met Martha May they would quickly change that thought. Finally in the past month, he had receded to sleeping on his lounge chair.

It was not until a few days ago, that the bad blood between them really started to spill. The Grinch had come home one night after trying to cool off after a fight with Martha with an evening stroll with a young woman whom he had found to be perhaps his best friend, Cindy Lou Who. Max the dog had silently greeted him at the door, an urgent look in his eye. The Grinch had asked his faithful companion what was wrong. Max led him to the bedroom, where a repulsive sight he hadn't expected in a million years to see stunned him out of speech; Mayor May who with his Martha.

"Grinch!" She had exclaimed, doing her best to cover herself and her adulter.

In a blind rage he had destroyed the place, pulverized the mayor, and all the while terrorized Martha. How dare she try to fool him, try to hide a secret relationship from her husband with the man who served as his contender for her heart. And have the gull to bring the gigolo into his own cave. Never in his life had he been so insulted

After he the Mayor left, The Grinch's temper came back to him. Martha somehow convinced him to keep this a secret so the Mayor could keep his job without any judgment from his "subjects". She did however, leave him and now the marriage was set between her and the Mayor. So much could happen in the minimum of a week. Even so, after it was all said and done, the Grinch realized something. He didn't care. He didn't love her anymore, so his heart did not ache. Only his pride, and so for that he hated Martha. She was the one Who in all of Whoville he hated. Well, aside from the Mayor, but that went without saying.

With Martha out of the way, The Grinch had time to think about some things. Something he found most strange was the way he seemed to notice Cindy Lou more and more, especially the past year.

Then it occurred to him that she was about eighteen years old now. The Grinch himself was no older than twenty, for Grinches never aged past that, he learned. In Who-years he would have been much older. But he didn't look it, nor did he act like it. So technically he was only two years older than the young woman now.

For a moment, the Grinch's thoughts strayed away from hating Martha to going over Cindy Lou a thousand times in his mind.

She was no longer the overly-courageous, smart-alec girl he had once known. She had grown into a wonderfully charming, young, and beautiful Who-woman. He enjoyed their time spent together. Through the tough times with Martha, she had always been there for him.

And now he was finally starting to see her.

And now he was sure of something.

He loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

**So Much For Love**

_Well, I started this second part a while ago, back in the Spring. I guess I kind of forgot about it until I checked my email a bit ago and saw how many "favorite story" and "review" alerts I had on it, and additional emails from people asking me to continue. Your comments are really appreciate you guys, it's great to hear you're loving it :) Anyways, here's chapter two of my former one-shot of the GrinchxCindy Lou pairing, brought to you by popular demand. Special thanks to you all who sent me your comments, emails, and whatever else!_

* * *

_All their windows were dark, quiet snow filled the air._

_All the Whos were all dreaming,_

_Sweet dreams without care._

_Except for the first little house on the square._

Despite the late hour of that very same Christmas Eve, Cindy Lou Who still sat awake on the soft, pink fabric of her window seat, staring out the curved, pink expressions around the frame. Her forehead was pressed against the icy cold glass as her blue gaze followed the descent of snowflakes; unique in pattern and brief in life, dancing from the heavens in a pure white masquerade all their existence, fated to be buried in the resting place of their brothers below them.

They were a natural phenomenon worthy of the watching, but soon enough the young girl's gaze were no longer trailing the tiny fragments. She had focused her eyes past the softly falling clusters of powder, past the rolling valleys of white, and the evergreen trees' blinking light up the face of the Mount Crumpit, all the way up to its impossibly curving slope. Though she could not see the small ledge hidden among the rocks nor the furry, green inhabitant of the stone caverns. But she was certain they were both up there... And the latter was probably just was awake as she was.

Things had been different this past week, between them. She had not seen him since before the incident, whereas every night he would accompany her to dinner or a stroll through the town or something of the sort. Granted, a weeks time was not unbearably long in the viewpoint of most. But Cindy had come to find any extended time she was away from his just felt...strange. And she could hardly bare to know that he was hurting. Of course, she was the only one to know his hurting was not from his heart, but merely an injured pride. He might have changed a lot that one Christmas day so long ago and in the years that followed, but his..._confidence_ had never failed, and a blow to it damaged him greatly. She soon returned her gaze to the snow, falling away to the ground, to realize something with frightful felicity.

The snowflakes. They were very much like the relationship of the Grinch and Martha May. A single flake starts out fresh and new; young, innocent, and unconditional in its cascade down the shades of deep blue and white which boldly throw the horizon into a sharp contrast. The flake dances joyfully in a mirthful, blissful frolic where it seems nothing can every reach it. However, once it nears the ground, it is seized by the harsh North Wind and knocked to and fro in a series of unbearable struggles until it slowly comes to a rest upon the ground. Though its perilous journey has hidden, beaten and worn, it can do little but lay there...lifeless.

While she didn't like to think about him losing something that had been so dear to him, she knew that the woman had fallen out of his favor long ago. Truth be told, even if for her own selfish reasons, she was glad that they were no more. She sighed, her warm breath smoking the cold glass. A dreamy smile grazed her full red lips as she drew her finger across the pane in a heart shape. It faded into the frigid night air as did the grin from her face. She missed him. With a sea glass gaze, she looked to the door, then back to the snowy scene outside. _This is madness_... She thought.

Her naked feet hit the chilly, hardwood floors of her bedroom and tiptoed quietly to where her red coat hung from the back of the door. She slid her arms into the sleeves and pulled them up to her narrow shoulders and over her pink flannel pajamas, tucking the ends of the legs into her snow boots once she slipped the on.

She took the knob in her hand, careful in turning it quietly so as not to wake any other residents of the house. In what seemed like a moment, she was standing out in the cold in front of her house, unsure how exactly she got there. She turned once and looked up to the house in all its light-flashing glory, debating on whether or not it was a good idea to sneak out. She had never done so before.

A single brief look up to the mountain was all she needed to continue on in her voyage. She began to trudge through the snow noiselessly. At some point before she made it out of the town square, she realized how eerily quiet it was at night in the place. Whenever she saw it was during the day as people rushed and ran around in a frantic and jubilant mess. Now, with everyone gone and nothing but the twinkling lights to keep her company, it was practically a different town. It had been sometime since she believed in hauntings, but it was almost spooky in a way... Another glance up the mountain, and she knew the worst of the scenery had yet to come. But he was up there. He would make it all worth the while. Because he loved her. And to be honest...

She loved him.

* * *

_There we are. Hope you enjoy it!_

_**EDIT: I've gotten a lot of reviews and PM's asking if I will be continuing this story. For now the answer is no, and I apologize. I've just sort of lost my passion for it, as if sometimes the case in writing fan fiction. Of course, if something comes to me I may pick it up again, but for now I'm going to list the story as complete. :) Thank again for all your feedback, and I'm glad you guys enjoyed this little story.**  
_


End file.
